The Playhouse
by BondFanatic
Summary: Spongebob and his friends get captured and put in a playhouse with a serial killer! Each chapter covers one of their experiences in the playhouse. R&R! M for gore
1. Capture

The Playhouse

Hello again! Please read and review this story!

Chapter 1: Capture

It was a sunny day in Bikini Bottom. The children were all outside, laughing, playing, and enjoying themselves. The day seemed perfect.

Spongebob Squarepants woke up in delight. He was in an excellent mood.

"I'm Ready!" yelled the delighted sponge.

"Good morning Gary!"

"Meow."

Spongebob got dressed in his square outfit and was off for work.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" he repeated to himself.

He arrived at the Krusty Krab early. He immediately began grilling Krabby Patties.

"SPONGEBOB!" Mr. Krabs stormed in.

"What?"

"We have twenty-five hungry customers waiting so get to making those patties!"

Squidward was gloomy, as usual. He was reading a glamour magazine.

"Good morning Spongebob!" said Patrick. He was ordering two Krabby Patties for breakfast.

"Hi Patrick!" responded Spongebob.

"Shut up! I'm trying to read!" Squidward said angrily.

"I don't pay you to read!" Mr. Krabs joined in.

The day went on. It was very busy, with fish after fish ordering Krabby Patties.

Spongebob was exhausted. The final people in the Krusty Krab were Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and Plankton, who had yet again failed to steal the Krabby Patty formula.

Then it happened.

A large man entered the KK. He wore a mask that covered up every facial feature. There was something terribly intimidating about him.

"Sorry, were closing." Mr. Krabs said.

The man continued walking.

"I said were closed!"

He continued moving forward.

"Hello! Hey dumb-ass he said were closed!" Squidward joined into the yelling.

Still, the man walked.

The rest was a blur. It seemed like he must have thrown sleeping powder in the air because everyone in the room except the man were unconscious.

They woke up in the playhouse.

So, how was it? Each of the next chapters covers each person's experience in the playhouse of death. Read and review please!

P.S: Next Chapter is Mr. Krabs.


	2. Mr Krabs

The Playhouse

Hello! In this chapter we look at Mr. Krabs' experience in the Playhouse! R&R!

Chapter 2: Mr. Krabs

It was cold inside of the room Mr. Krabs was sitting in. He was on a chair with no chains, and no ropes to hold him down.. The room was blank. There was no wallpaper, no carpet, and no windows. All that was in the room was the chair with Krabs on it.

Mr. Krabs woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Mr. Krabs panicked. You could hear fear in his voice.

"Hello?" The room echoed.

Then a wicked laugh came through a speaker on the roof. It was the type of laugh one would hear from a circus clown on cocaine.

"Hello?" Mr. Krabs screamed. He was sweating. As you could probably tell, the room didn't have air conditioning.

The laugh repeated itself, exactly the same as before.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Once again, the laugh played over the speaker.

"STOP IT!" Mr. Krabs' eyes were growing with fear.

The laugh stopped.

"Oh god, were am I?"

He was in total panic. Then he noticed a door. However, there wasn't only one door. There was a door on each of four walls. Each one was labeled the following:

**_Pain_** was on the north door.

**_Suffering _**was on the southern door.

**_Death _**was on the western door.

**_Torture _**was on the eastern door.

"Holy hell!"

He knew he would either have to stay there and starve to death or enter one of the doors. He looked at each one. He decided suffering would be the door he would go through. Holding his breath to avoid screaming, he ran through the door and into whatever was on the other side.

The room was the exact same. The room contained the same chair, same walls, and same labels on the doors.

"What the hell?" said Mr. Krabs. He was visibly confused.

He ran through this room's suffering door, only to find himself in another copy of the first room.

Again and again he charged through the suffering door, too afraid to try death, pain, or torture.

"What the fuck?"

Then the laugh played again. The demonic giggle played over and over in his head.

"I gotta get out of this fucking place!" He erupted into panic. He decided to try the other three doors.

He ran into pain, only to run into a brick wall with the words "Once you go one way, there is no going back!" painted on it. He realized that the paint was not paint, but blood.

He ran to the door labeled torture, and ran into another wall, this one saying "You're fucked!" again in blood.

He finally realized what he was experiencing. He was suffering! He would never escape! He realized then that if the door labeled suffering meant suffering, then the other doors meant what they say too!

He ran back to the last door, only to be cut off by the door closing in front of him.

"Shit!" He was infuriated.

Mr. Krabs stayed there for days. There was no food, no air conditioning, and no escape.

Finally, having undergone enough suffering, he turned to the death door.

Slowly approaching it, not knowing what was inside, he turned the handle. What would it be? Maybe it would be another wall with something creepy written on it, or maybe an escape. It could even mean what it says, death.

The rest went by in seconds. He opened the door halfway when a machete dived out from inside the door, impaling Krabs through the chest. He couldn't put together enough air to scream. The only sound coming from his mouth was "Ugh!"

The arm wielding the machete came out from the door, along with the rest of the sick, twisted man with the arm. He then took out an axe, with the machete still impaling Krabs, and cut Krabs in half with it from the middle of the head, down to the gonads while the machete pulled its way in the other direction, cutting Mr. Krabs into four bloody chunks of skin and organs.

The man picket up the left side of his upper torso and showed his hand into the heart. After removing the heart, he took out a bag and stuffed it into the bag.

Wiping the blood onto his mask, two words followed in a soft, demented voice, "Sandy time." It was followed by the laugh.

So, how was it? Please R&R!

P.S: Next Chapter is called Sandy.


	3. Sandy

The Playhouse

Hello! This chapter covers Sandy's time in the playhouse! Enjoy and remember to Review my stories!

Chapter 3: Sandy

Sandy was burning hot. Sweat trickled down her fur. The room she was in was red. It had no windows, red walls, and a red tiled floor. A picture of a demon was painted on the ceiling. Sandy was still unconscious.

Then she woke up.

"What the hell?" Sandy said, "Boy is it fucking hot in here!"

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Anyone here?"

"Hello?"

There was a loud "CRACK!"

"What was that?" she was sounding a bit nervous.

"Spongebob, Patrick, anybody?"

Then the laugh played over a speaker. It was demonic and clown-like, almost as if a clown got high on coke and laughed over he intercom.

"HELLO!" she panicked.

Sandy sat up from her chair, which was also red. She felt wet, like if she were covered in… BLOOD! She realized the seat was red because it was covered in blood. What about the walls and the floor?

Sure enough, those were covered in blood too.

"AHHHH!" screamed Sandy. She threw up in her mouth and turned in a full circle. She noticed four doors, one on each wall.

"What the hell?"

The doors were labeled the following:

Death Hell Agony Fire 

"Jesus!" She was freaked out.

She ran through a door without thinking it through. She had entered Fire.

The door closed behind her. This room was oddly shaped. There were pictures of flames painted on the walls. There were no more doors. The door she came in from locked itself.

The room had a temperature of 137 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh god it is hot!" she yelled. She could barely walk anymore because of the heat. She began sweating more rapidly. The heat had hit her like a punch in the face.

The floor was separated into squares. Some were red and the rest were black. Then a square on the other side of the room lit up.

"What in the…"

She couldn't finish as fire burst up from the square as if it were a fountain. It stopped almost immediately and went back to looking like an ordinary square as if it had never happened.

The square under Sandy lit up next.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she jumped to another square just in time. Then the new square lit up. She continued jumping to different squares as she had realized that the floor had motion censors and burst up fire on whatever square she was on.

The squares separated after that. Each one was now on it's own with lava surrounding it.

"Shit!' Sandy swore.

The squares continued to light up and burst fire, only now she had to jump over lava!

"Here it goes." She told herself. She jumped just in time to avoid an extra deadly burst of fire. She barely landed on another square. She continued jumping; knowing that stopping to regain air would mean a fiery demise.

A trap door suddenly appeared on a wall that was on the opposite side of the side Sandy was on. She knew she had to go for it.

Moving quickly, she jumped from square to square, avoiding fire.

"One more square!" she forced herself to believe she was in the clear.

She was a little too late as her tail was burnt off from the fire behind her.

"Ahhh!"

She was falling, but a hand managed to hang on to the trap door. She managed to pull herself into the door.

"Ouch!" she cried.

Then, she began to slide. She was going down a giant pipe! It was almost like a waterslide, but much bigger and steeper.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The pipe ended, shooting her out at a wall. She noticed a sign that said "This way to HELL!"

"No!" she was panicking again.

She turned and tried to run up the pipe, but it was too steep and she fell right back down.

There was a turn beyond the sign, and she went that way. What she saw caused her blood to freeze. There was a rope that would bring her up to the next floor if she climbed it. The only problem was that it wasn't actually a rope it was a large intestine!

"Holy Hell!"

She hesitated, but decided to climb the intestine. It was wet and bloody, but she continued climbing despite her disgust.

When she got to the top she threw up. After redeeming herself, she noticed that she was in a maze. She ran without knowing where she was going. She took a left turn, then a right, than another left and saw a door. Not reading the label she ran in the door. It was the death door.

There was sudden silence and a scream. The door opened and a man walked out with Sandy's severed head in his hand. The head had two eyes and her liver in its mouth. The body was covered in blood and had an axe in its back. It was all over for Sandy.

The man went over and removed the axe and the heart from the carcass. Throwing the axe to the side, he stuffed Sandy's heart in the bag alongside Mr. Krabs' heart. He wiped the blood on his mask and wrote his name on his bloodstained shirt, Zin.

How was it? Please Review my stories!

P.S: Next chapter: Plankton (will probably be a bit shorter.)


	4. Plankton

The Playhouse

Hello! This chap is Plankton's Chapter and it will be shorter because I am having a tad o' writers block so… ENJOY! R&R!!!

Chapter 4: Plankton

Plankton was in a room about the same as Mr. Krabs' room only small enough to be just his size. He was unconscious, and sweating.

Then he woke up.

"What? Huh? Where the hell am I?" He burst into questions almost immediately.

"Answer me damn it!" He was very impatient.

The all too familiar psycho clown laugh played over the miniature version of the intercom.

"Who the fuck was that?"

The laugh repeated itself. It was an obvious recording because it had the same exact laugh each time.

"Shut Up!!!"

The laugh played once more.

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This time there was no laugh.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, "Better find a way out."

Looking around, he noticed his four labeled doors, his saying:

Death Crush Stairway to Hell Grind 

"Oh man!" he whined, deciding which to go through.

He decided that Crush would be his door, the reason being that he wasn't going to risk death, a stairway to hell, or be grinded. He was used to being stepped on.

He entered the door slowly, not knowing what was waiting for him on the other side.

He entered the next room. This one was the size of the room for the others.

"What the?"

The laugh played again, followed by a clicking sound. The door had locked behind him!

"Shit!" he swore loudly.

Then it got worse, a lot worse. A large basketball fell from a hole in the ceiling. There were at least twenty-five holes, covering each area of the room.

Plankton realized what was going on in enough time to dodge the ball.

"What in the wo…"

Five more balls falling from different holes cut him off.

"Son of a bitch!" Plankton was a swearing machine today!

More dangerous objects such as bowling balls, silverware, and more began falling ass well. He was on the verge of being crushed!

Plankton was able to keep on dodging for about an hour straight. That's right, a hour of dodging lethal objects!

Plankton isn't the physical type, and was wheezing by the end of the hour. The objects had stopped falling.

He stopped to catch his breath. He sat down and relaxed with the time he had.

The next sound he heard made him shiver. It was the laugh again, only it didn't stop.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He was tired and cranky. He picked up a fork that had dropped from the ceiling and tossed it at the intercom, breaking it. The laugh continued, only now it had an electric sound to it.

Then, the floor moved.

"What was that?"

It moved upward some more. The holes had closed and the ceiling and floor had begun closing in! He was going to be crushed. The walls started moving faster.

"Shit!" He was in panic now. He ran over to the door he came in from, but it was locked. He continued pulling on it, yelling "Come on! Come on!"

It was too late. The walls reached each other, crushing plankton in the process. His blood was splattered all over both the ceiling and the flooring. His organs were still visible, however they were scattered amongst the ground.

The floor and ceiling returned to there original positions slowly. Once they returned, the door opened and our killer (his name is Zin by the way!) entered. He reached down and picked up Plankton's tiny little heart in-between two fingers and dropped it in his bag. He wiped the blood on his mask and left.

How was it? Review this story please!

P.S: Next chapter is Patrick!


	5. Patrick

The Playhouse

Hello! This is Patrick's chapter so please enjoy and like always… R&R!

Chapter 5: Patrick

Patrick was in a room similar to those of the others. His was a tad different, however. His room consisted five walls and five doors. Each door wasn't just labeled. They were labeled in blood.

Patrick woke up.

"Ahhh!" He immediately screamed. Patrick was probably the easiest to scare of them all.

"Where am I?"

Then, the all too familiar clown laugh played over the intercom on the ceiling.

"Hello!"

The laugh continued playing.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

He ran over to under the intercom. The laugh stopped playing. Then, a drop of blood dripped from the intercom, hitting Patrick in the eye.

"Fuck!" Patrick swore. His eye turned red from the blood in it.

It kept dripping, soaking Patrick in blood.

"Stop it!" He was too stupid to move out of the way. Finally, he stepped to the side.

It was then that he noticed the blood drippings had formed a sentence on the floor. It said- GO AHEAD PICK A DOOR ANY DOOR.

Patrick was scared out of his mind. He looked at his choices-

Death Ladder Fright Torture Blood Bath 

Now Patrick may be stupid, but he was smart enough to go with ladder.

He opened the door, and sure enough, there was a ladder waiting for him. The ladder was soaked in blood and had a note to go along with it. The note read- I WONDER WHAT IS IN THE INTERCOM?"

He was able to put it together that the writer of the note wanted him to open the intercom.

He took the blood-soaked ladder over to under the intercom. The intercom was connected to a vent. He got the feeling that whatever he was expected to find was in the vent.

Indeed it was. He climbed the ladder and removed the intercom with ease. What he saw blew his mind. It was a corpse. Surprisingly, the limbs were still intact. It did, however, have a huge, gaping hole in its chest. The blood was obviously dripping out the intercom's speaker holes from the puddle of blood under the body.

There was a more terrifying thing about this body. It _was_ him. It was at least a splitting image of Patrick.

"Holy Shit!"

Patrick crawled in the eastern direction, determined to get as far away from the body as possible.

"That wasn't me, it was all your fucking imagination!" Patrick kept telling himself. However, he almost knew deep inside his heart, that it could have been him.

"This is all just some sort of fucking sick joke! Maybe somebody cloned me, or had some plastic surgery!" He continued talking to himself until he fell through another vent, landing on a cold, hard surface.

"Ouch!"

He got up and saw a door. The door was labeled Fright. He was in the fright room. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. He banged on the door several times, hoping he could get out. He rammed himself into the door, but fell backwards on his ass. He must have landed on a hidden button because a wall suddenly was replaced with a window. Through the window was Squidward.

Squidward was just hearing the clown laugh, as Patrick could hear. The window was not soundproof, but it was obviously a one-way window because Squidward didn't notice a thing.

"Squidward!" Patrick was almost happy. There was no response. Squidward couldn't hear Patrick.

"Please hear this!"

Squidward's room had three doors and no labels. Patrick watched as Squidward opened a door. It must have been the death door because Squidward suddenly flew backwards into the window. The killer pulled out a box of matches and a can of lighter fluid. He already had a machete, which he stabbed Squidward through the chest with, pinning him against the wall.

"Please don't kill me!" Squidward was still alive, but was bleeding badly.

"Ugh!" The man replied, seemingly unable to speak full words. Zin (the killer) then poured the lighter fluid on Squidward's body.

"Please, for the love of god don't do this!"

Zin lit a match.

"Please no!"

It was too late as the match left Zin's hand and lit Squidward on fire. Unable to do anymore that scream, bleed, and flail his tentacles, he burnt to a bloody crisp while impaled on the wall.

"Squidward!" Patrick could only watch in horror as his pal burnt.

A single tear dripped from his right eye.

Zin suddenly turned toward the window and dived through it. He was aware of the window.

Patrick had no time to scream as Zin's machete ripped him into bloody chunks of flesh. Zin, like usual, reached into the body and remove the heart, putting it in his bag o' hearts. He then slowly walked over to Squidward's burnt corpse and removed his burnt heart, putting it in the bag as well.

How was it? Only one chapter left and it is Spongebob's. Please Review!


	6. Spongebob

The Playhouse

HELLO! Read and review please! This is the last chapter and then I go on two write a long James Bond fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Spongebob

Spongebob was inside of a room with writing all over it. There were words written all over the walls. He was unconscious, like the others.

Then he woke up.

"Hello!" He screamed, "Anyone here?"

The familiar laugh played over five intercoms at once.

"What is that laugh?"

It continued playing.

"Stop it!" He yelled at it, losing his temper.

It kept on laughing.

"STOP!!!"

The laugh stopped, as if it could hear Spongebob.

"Whew!" He sighed.

He looked around and read some writing. It was all done in blood.

"Oh my god!"

The writing said such things as- _Please KILL ME!!!_

_ Let Me DIE!!!_

_BEWARE ALL WHO READ THIS IS IN STORE FOR PAIN!_

"Creepy." Spongebob said to himself. He read all four of his doors, knowing that he couldn't just stay there. The doors read- _Death_

_ Torture_

_Blood_

_ Hearts_

Being the stupid sponge he is, he assumed that hearts meant love and went with that.

He walked through the door and found five more doors each labeled the following-

Patrick

Sandy

Squidward

Mr. Krabs

Plankton

"Hmm, I wonder what this could mean?" he asked himself. He entered the Patrick door.

He never would have entered the door if he knew what was waiting for him.

On the wall hung a heart.

"Oh my god!"

Spongebob vomited all over the ground. He turned to run away, but the door was blocked. The Door had a screen on it and a video began playing. It was Squidward.

"Squidward!" Spongebob yelled, hoping his pal was still alive. He was watching the taped version of Squidward's experience. Spongebob watched the whole thing through, including Squid's fiery demise.

"Holy shit!" Spongebob slammed through the door and went to Patrick's room, followed by Patrick, then Sandy, and so on. Each time he found the same, that person's heart and a video of their experience within the playhouse.

Spongebob gave up all hope. His limbs went numb with fear and he collapsed on the cold floor. He fell asleep.

Spongebob had some pretty screwed up dreams that night. It all came out as a massacre of all his friends in a pool of dark red blood.

"Ahhh!" Spongebob awoke suddenly.

Since he was already awake, he decided to attempt an escape instead of waiting for his turn to die.

He opened the door to exit, only to be narrowly missed by the blade of an axe.

"Shit!" Spongebob cried out. Zin kept on flailing his blood-drenched axe in seemingly random directions. He was pretty stupid, but knew how to kill.

"You killed my friends you bastard!"

"Ugh!" Zin said with his low, grunted voice he has. He knows only the named of his victims and the word kill. He knew how to write, however. He may be able to talk more, but his bloodstained mask covers his mouth.

The axe eventually fell from his hands, banging the metal ground loudly. Quickly, Zin reached into his bag, which now contained weapons instead of hearts. The hearts had been pinned against the walls. He pulled a machete and a sledgehammer from the bag and began flailing them both at Spongebob.

Spongebob had watched the videos carefully, knowing that Zin would eventually come to him. He had studied the commonly used weapons of the madman and his swinging patterns. He was able to dodge the swings, but was eventually cut by the machete, which came up as a flesh wound.

Spongebob eventually got his hands on the sledgehammer and fought off Zin, or at least tried to. The two were flailing weapons at each other and hitting each other every once in a while, but only giving only minor damage.

The fight went on for at least two hours.

"Die!" Spongebob yelled. At that moment, he summoned the strength to throw the hammer at the head of Zin. It hit him dead on, knocking Zin to the floor. Zin lay there motionless and silent.

"Whew!" Spongebob sat down to breath. He needed a rest and was starving, "I guess I should find a way out of this place."

He got up and walked to the door. He was completely unaware that Zin was standing up with a bomb in hand.

"See you in hell."

"Shit!"

The bomb exploded, turning the playhouse into nothing more than ash and metal. The explosion took in Zin and Spongebob.

Three years passed. The police had recently found the playhouse somewhere in the southern Pacific Ocean. The place was all burnt up, but the flames had long gone out. They had recovered some burnt remains of the victims. The families of those lost were informed. All seemed over until a police officer came upon an interesting discovery.

"Hey sir, I found something!" the police-fish yelled to his chief.

"What is it."

"It's a mask and its got writing on it."

"Let me see that!"

The writing said, "The earth's waters have not witnessed the end of me. Sins are still committed, thus I fight sins with sins, but my sins start with Z. Sin with a ZZin.

So…. HOW WAS IT? Please Review and look out for future stories of mine including: Sin with a Z and James Bond in: Blood Money. Both are to be longer than my usual length (Six chapters) and can be found in the Spongebob and James Bond sections. See ya!


End file.
